Everything
by Jazmingirl
Summary: WyattXChris story a song by Lifehouse M-preg


**Everything **

**Author notes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Wes Ramsey or Drew Fuller (Sadly)**

**This is a WyattXChris store which it means Incest and M-preg**

**Don´t bother flamming I ´ll ignore it **

**Tell me if you like it **

**The song is Everything by Lifehouse **

**Wyatt is 21 and Chris is 19 **

This was the event of centuries all the magical community knew about them, today was their wedding, the sons of the elder charmed one were getting married and one of them was pregnant.

Wyatt P.O.V

He was in heaven he was getting married today, with the love of his life which happens to be his little brother, who was four months pregnant to add the joy.

He was happy when he was sixteen and he told his baby brother how he felt about him Wyatt truly expect Chris to reject him but instead Chris kiss him telling him that he felt the same way, after a year of hiding their relationship they came to the conclusion that they were going to tell their family about it and deal with the consequences, amazing was their surprise when they found in their family nothing but support and unconditional love.

All their parent and aunts and uncles and cousins and their grandpa support their love telling them their family motto _"Everything happens for a reason"_so their love was safe and so was their relationship. And now they were getting married.

Ever since Chris told him about his pregnancy he became very protective of him well more protective until he learned that his baby didn´t like the idea of his mommy hurt and every time a demon attack he or she uses his or her shield to protect him which his mom told him he used to do when she was pregnant with him.

So now he was on his uncle´s Coop house getting ready, his mom and aunt decide that he and Chris wouldn´t be seeing until the wedding so they send him and all the men to his aunt´s Phoebe house to get ready while they help Chris.

So now was him, his dad, his uncle Coop, his uncle Henry, and Henry Jr.

"_but I want to see him"_

"_Wyatt for the last time you saw Chris about six hours ago, quit complaining" _Jr was getting very annoying and so were the rest.

"_Chris and I are always together so now that you force me to stay apart it hurts me"_

"_son, shut it if we let you open the link with Chris our wifes´ll be very upset and that means we´ll be sleeping on the couch so no, you open that link and you´re grounded"_

"_I´m getting married today dad, you don´t think that I´m to old to get grounded?"_

"_age is irrelevant according to your mother so no, go and finish to get dress so we can go to your wedding because I don´t want your mother angry got it?"_

"_got it"_

Chris P.O.V

Chris was a very happy and tired man, he wanted to sleep and the female part of his family wasn´t letting him do that, but it was fine, today was his wedding, today he was getting married with Wyatt, the love of his life, the other part of his soul.

He was sitting on his rocking chair the one Wyatt bough for him after he told him that he was pregnant, oh Chris would never forget the smile on Wyatt´s face when he told him that he was pregnant, Wyatt hug him for like hours and then they make love and when Chris was in his arms Wyatt pull out a ring and asked him if he wanted to marry him to which Chris in the middle of kisses told him yes.

So they told their family the news and they receive a lost of hugs and the female part started to plan the wedding their settle down.

Demon start to attack it seems that the rumors about his pregnancy was in the underworld and he learned that in the first he couldn´t use his powers his mom told him that the pacifist side of the baby didn´t allow that so they tough that he was defenceless until they discover that the baby lend his or hers mommy their shield and but still a member of his family was always near him.

Wyatt was very protective well more protective and Chris love that.

Well now was the time to go and get married.

Magic school

The place was beautiful, flowers everywhere and sits were placed and so was the altar.

Wyatt was standing there very nervous.

"_relax son, you and Chris are meant to be"_

"_I know dad but..." _the words die in his mouth, in front of him was Chris and a song started to be play.

"_**Find me here**_

_**Speak to me**_

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I need to hear you**_

_**You´re the light**_

_**That´s leading me**_

_**To the place I find peace again**_

_**You´re the strenght, that keeps me walking**_

_**You´re the hope, that keeps me trusting**_

_**You´re the light to my soul**_

_**You´re my purpose...you´re my everything..."**_

"_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

"_you look beautiful Chris"_

"_you too, Wy"_

"_we´re here today to celebrate the love of..."_

"_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest**_

_**You hold me in your hands, you won´t let me fall**_

_**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away**_

_**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

"_You Chris take..."_

"_**´Cause you´re all I want, you´re all I need **_

_**You´re everything, everything**_

_**you´re all I want, you´re all I need **_

_**You´re everything, everything**_

_**you´re all I want, you´re all I need **_

_**You´re everything, everything**_

_**you´re all I want, you´re all I need, You´re everything, everything..."**_

"_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

"_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

"_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

"_now I pronounce you husband and husband what love has joint nobody break, you may kiss your husband"_

And Wyatt kiss Chris with his very own soul.

"_I love you Wy"_

"_I love you too, Chris, I love you too"_

"_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.."**_

The end


End file.
